LPA Mission 2
This is the second mission of the LPA. It is written by Mazter. Fighters participating *Brian *Dan *Nick *Kross(without armor) *Newbie *Mazter *Rocketslug *Zolo *Ultimatehero *Charbel (new recruit) *ET (new recruit) Commanders *Omernoy Description Dr. Hungry Man has captured all of us and trapped us in a spaceship. He hid Ek is a secret place and we must find him. We are all in a pit of hungry mutated sharks. We (warriors and commanders) now have to figure how to get out of the trap, fight and arrest DHM, and find Ek and put Ek to saftey. Mission Continue the mission by adding what you do. We are trapped in the dungeon, and under us are mutated sharks. Brian: What we need to do now? Idea? Charbel: I have no idea what to do, but what I do know is that we are about to be turned into fish food by these mutant sharks.Ok, pull it together. The key is not through panic. Brian: I'm not panicking. Charbel: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to me. But it's okay 'cause any minute now, someone will find us. Kurt: I will slice using my alien claws! I think. Dan: Hold on. (Jumps inside a shark mouth) Ultimatehero: No! (stretches and pulls Dan out) Omernoy: I know! (curls into a ball and breaks the chains) (as ball misses the sharks) I'll blast your chains! (shoots laser and breaks chains, then throws shield to save everyone) Come on guys! Brian: Let's go! (curls into a ball too) Ultimatehero: (follows them and uses Hide Goggles) Wait, stop walking! I think I see some laser beams. Mazter: Miss me? (uses his armor to blast the lasers with fire to destroy them) Let's go! Brian: Uh oh, the guards. Robot guards. (smash 3 of them) Guys, you take the rest! Ultimatehero: Got it! (stretches arms and wraps some robots then spins them into the sharks) Kross: Give me the rest! (turns into his Kinecerelan(XLR8) form, and makes a tornado around the rest of the robots and smashed them all into the ceiling) Mazter: Why don't you just use your armor? Kross: Technical difficulties, left it at home. Mazter: Oh, i guess i'll just be awesome with MINE. (Uses elemental powers to clear the path filled with dynamite.) Brian: Let's keep goin' guys! Charbel: Help me!! (trying to get out of the mutant shark's mouth) Mazter: How'd you get over there. Charbel: I was thrown into his mouth by some kind of robot. Now are you gonna keep talking and get me outta here?!Fine, I'll do it myself! (turns into his Vaxasaurian form and rips the mutant sharks into pieces). Piece of fish cake. Brian: More guards! And it is like, 100 robot guards???!!! (turn into ball form and smashes 69 robots) Mazter: Don't worry my peoples. (turns into fire dragon and blows off the other 31 robots with green fire) Ultimatehero: (freezes fire and makes ice bridge over pit of lava) Let's go. Brian: 3 robot guards is waiting us at the other side of this bridge. Easy. (Fly instead of using the bridge and kicked them all until they falls to the lava) Mazter: OH CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! Ugh, that stupid Dr. sent evil blobs after us! No worries (turns into bazurk and eats all the blobs) (burps after) Now that was good. Brian: Uh oh giant robot bunny. (Shapeshift hand into a sword and cuts it into pieces) Ultimatehero: (walks across bridge and sees Dr. Hungry Man) I'm going big time! (makes spikes under him and starts sucking him) Find Ek! Dan: I'll help you! (Turns into Appoplexian) Lemme tell ya somethin' Dr. Hungry Man, Tell me where Ek is!?!?! No answer!!??!?!? (Punches him in the face) Brian: Guys that DMH is just a clone,how do I know? Because there is a sign that says "The Real DHM" leading to the second floor! *roll at full speed to the 2nd floor* DHM: Ah, you finally found me.... Brian: Yeah, now tell me where is the Lf! DHM: Beats me on a battle, and I will tell you, one on one battle. Brian: Fine. Let's go! DHM: Bring it on. *use a gun that shoot a blue beam at Brian, knocked him out* Surprised? This gun is made to beat Meteoritan, it weakens them. Brian: Ugh........*rolls into a ball and crushes the gun, the gun launches an orb at Brian, weakens him* AHHHHHH! DHM: Heehee. *walks away* Omernoy: Where is he? *points laser gun at him* NOW! DHM: Okay, Okay, I'll tell. He's over there, locked in a prison, with a special code. Everyone goes to a door. On the door there is a keyboard, with a little note saying "Password reminder". Password Reminder: In ALBUQUERQUE, a MUSICIAN went to the restaurant to eat RYE OR KAISER. After he ATE IT, he became FAT and he had to do a GRAPEFRUIT DIET. Code: _ _ _ _ _- _ _ Solve the code and the door will open. Mazter: The code is "Omernoy", is it? Brian: *wakes up* What just happened? Oh, a code solving thingy huh? Mazter entered Omernoy and the door beeped. WRONG CODE. Mazter:The code is Weird Al. Brian: *try it on* IT WORKS!!!! *enter the door and grabs the Lf, flew away* COME ON GUYS! Mazter:UGH! THAT STUPID DR. IS BEHIND US WITH A PLANE FULL OF MISSLES. Brian: I take care of it. You guys protect the Lf. *flies and hit the ship* DHM: WHAAAAA?! Brian: *shapeshift hand into a giant maces and destroy the ship* Done. DHM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I SHALL RETURN, LPA, AND I SHALL EAT THE PINEAPPLES! (flies away in a spaceship) MISSION 2: SUCCESS Category:Missions Category:LPA